


For Everything

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Animated Daveed Diggs, Breakfast in Bed, Corvus is a man of many talents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Romantic Fluff, back massage, shoulder rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: Opeli has been working way to hard lately and, like the good boyfriend he is, Corvus has noticed. So he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Corvus & Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	For Everything

Opeli closed her door with a heavy sigh as she leaned against it. Finally, a moment to herself to relax-

But it was not to be. On her desk was a pile of plans, decrees, and speeches that King Ezran needed her advice on no doubt. She let her head fall back against the door with a small thunk. Then, reluctantly, she carried her aching limbs over to the chair and dropped down into it. She rubbed at her eyes, picked up her quill, and set to the arduous task.

\---

Opeli scribbled one final note on the last document and placed it with the others. She slouched back in her chair, letting her hood fall from her head. She blinked once. Then twice. Then let her eyes fall fully shut.

A soft knock startled Opeli out of her slumber.

“Come in,” she said blearily, sitting up straight.

“Hey,” Corvus said, shutting the door behind himself.

“He-haaahhhyy…” Her greeting trailed off into a yawn.

“Rough day?”

“You have no idea.”

“Then tell me.”

He settled behind her and put his skilled hands to work, rubbing at the tension in her shoulders.

“Reading all of the messages this morning took two hours. Then, during the meeting with Queen Aanya about the grain shortage in Duren, Lord Illian refused to cooperate unless it was agreed upon that he would receive thirty -  _ thirty _ \- gold pieces for his assistance. The water we plan on diverting runs through  _ half a square foot _ of his property. If it wasn’t required by law that we consult with him, he never would have been a part of the process in the first place. In short, that meeting was a disaster, but at least we can start digging. Then I came up here to all of this paperwork. Oh! And there weren’t any jelly tarts left this morning.”

She huffed and slumped farther back in her chair.

“Seriously? Those things can’t be that good.”

“You’ve  _ clearly _ never had one.”

“Eh, I’m more of a cookie guy.”

“You are missing out big- Ooo, right there!”

He worked harder at that particular knot. Opeli relaxed into his touch with a contented sigh.

“The amount of tension in your shoulders is crazy. Come here.”

Corvus stopped his ministrations and held out a hand to her.

“What? Why?”

“Just trust me.”

Opeli rolled her eyes, but smiled and took it. He gently lifted her to her feet and guided her to the bed.

“You may want to lose the cloak. And the belt.”

She twisted up her face.

“What are you planning?”

He didn’t answer. He simply whistled a little off key as she shed her cloak, belt, and boots. Then he guided her to lie down on her stomach.

“What are you-?”

“Ssh.” He pressed a finger to her lips. “No talking. Just relax.”

Corvus positioned himself over her and began massaging her back. He kneaded at her lower back and carefully worked at the knots in her spine. He slowly moved back up to her shoulders then moved her hair aside to gently massage her neck.

“Feeling any better?”

Opeli gave no response. She didn’t even stir. On top of that, her breathing had evened out. Corvus smiled and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the back of her neck. He moved off the bed and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

“Sleep well.”

With that, he blew out her lamp and quietly opened the door. He paused to admire her sleeping face then softly closed the door behind himself.

\---

Opeli awoke the next morning to the smell of warm pastry and steaming hot brown morning potion. She blinked her eyes open to see Corvus sitting in the turned around desk chair with a tray in his lap.

“Good morning!” he crowed. “How’d you sleep?”

She sat up in bed and stretched.

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

He grinned and brought the tray over to her. He bowed and presented it with a flourish.

“My lady, I took the liberty of preparing breakfast for you.” He peeked up at her from his bow and she giggled. “Well,  _ I  _ didn’t make it, but I did make sure Barius made this one with blueberry jam.”

He held up the jelly tar on the tray and she snatched it gratefully.

“You are the perfect man. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Why thank you. You’d be the first. Now eat your tart and drink your hot brown morning potion. You don’t want anything to get cold.”

Without warning, Opeli leaned over and kissed him. He smiled.

“What was that for?”

“For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I have continued the trend of writing fanfiction for underappreciated ships in this fandom. Who else supports Opeli and Corvus as some of Ezran's MANY surrogate parents?
> 
> I take suggestions for fics! If you have one, post in the comments and I may do it!


End file.
